


Muggle-Cursed

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is in hiding where they'd never suspect her of being</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle-Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/gifts).



"Be still!"

Of course her sharp tone made the child wriggle...and cry. Pansy gritted her teeth and forced herself to smile at the insufferable mother.

"If you would get your child to behave, we could be done sooner!" she said in a falsely cheering tone, or that was at least what she was aiming for.

"I think we'll just call the day a loss, Miss," the mother said, hurriedly snatching her child up as if she feared that lightning would strike them all shortly.

Pansy would rather it do something along the lines of catastrophe. Anything, she thought, to get her out of this muggle induced work.

She needed to find proper employment, before she started testing her wand in ways that would certainly draw down those goody-two-shoes on her neck.

"Muggles," she spat under her breath, as the next client with twin, slobbering baby boys came in.


End file.
